Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics existing in its shared universe. The character was created by writer-editor Stan Lee and writer-artist Steve Ditko and first appeared in the anthology comic book Amazing Fantasy #15 (Aug. 1962) in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Lee and Ditko conceived the character as an orphan being raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and as a teenager, having to deal with the normal struggles of adolescence in addition to those of a costumed crime-fighter. Spider-Man's creators gave him super strength and agility, the ability to cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs using wrist-mounted devices of his own invention, which he calls "web-shooters", and react to danger quickly with his "spider-sense", enabling him to combat his foes. When Spider-Man first appeared in the early 1960s, teenagers in superhero comic books were usually relegated to the role of sidekick to the protagonist. The Spider-Man series broke ground by featuring Peter Parker, the high school student behind Spider-Man's secret identity and with whose "self-obsessions with rejection, inadequacy, and loneliness" young readers could relate. While Spider-Man had all the makings of a sidekick, unlike previous teen heroes such as Bucky and Robin, Spider-Man had no superhero mentor like Captain America and Batman; he thus had to learn for himself that "with great power, there must also come great responsibility"—a line included in a text box in the final panel of the first Spider-Man story but later retroactively attributed to his guardian, the late Uncle Ben. Marvel has featured Spider-Man in several comic book series, the first and longest-lasting of which is titled The Amazing Spider-Man. Over the years, the Peter Parker character has developed from shy, nerdy high school student to troubled but outgoing college student, to married high school teacher to, in the late 2000s, a single freelance photographer. In the 2010s, he joins the Avengers, Marvel's flagship superhero team. Spider-Man's nemesis Doctor Octopus also took on the identity for a story arc spanning 2012–2014, following a body swap plot in which Peter appears to die. Separately, Marvel has also published books featuring alternate versions of Spider-Man, including Spider-Man 2099, which features the adventures of Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of the future; Ultimate Spider-Man, which features the adventures of a teenaged Peter Parker in an alternate universe; and Ultimate Comics Spider-Man, which depicts the teenager Miles Morales, who takes up the mantle of Spider-Man after Ultimate Peter Parker's supposed death. Spider-Man is one of the most popular and commercially successful superheroes. As Marvel's flagship character and company mascot, he has appeared in countless forms of media, including several animated and live-action television series, syndicated newspaper comic strips, and in a series of films. In films, Spider-Man has been portrayed by actors Tobey Maguire (2002–2007) and Andrew Garfield (2012–2014), while Tom Holland portrays the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, first appearing in Captain America: Civil War in 2016. Reeve Carney starred Spider-Man in the 2010 Broadway musical Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark.5 Spider-Man has been well received as a superhero and comic book character and is usually ranked as one of the greatest comic book characters of all time alongside DC Comics characters such as Superman and Batman. Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider while in high school, the spider bite caused him to develop powers and abilities similar to that of a spider. He was soon able to crawl up walls and sense imminent danger, and eventually even developed his own method of creating webs to swing from. Upon the death of his Uncle Ben due to Peter's indifference, Peter decided that 'With Great Power, there must also come Great Responsibility', and thus became Spider-Man. Always the underdog, Peter is routinely outmanned and out-gunned, but still manages to throw in wise-cracks between punches, and usually comes out on top in the end. He is well known for his time in CXWI, NoDQ CAW, SCAW, UWF, and many more. Noob Wrestling League (2014-present) Intercontinental Champion (2014) Spider-Man made his debut on the April 2nd episode of the NWL in a Fatal 4-Way match against Ziggler, Torres, and Edge for the NWL Intercontinental Championship. Spider-Man won the match by pinning Ziggler becoming the first Intercontinental Champion. Two weeks later Ziggler became the #1 contender for the title and would challenge for it at the first CPV, Over the Limit. Spider-Man was able to defeat Ziggler and retain the title at the CPV. Edge would soon beat both Torres and Ziggler to become the next challenger for his title. At Money in the Bank Spider-Man would once again retain the championship. Following Money in the Bank, Carnage would debut and start attacking wrestlers looking for Spider-Man. The two would face off in a match on June 11th in which Carnage would win becoming the new challenger for the title. At NWL Summerslam Spider-Man lost the championship to Carnage. Following a Carnage victory over Ronald McDonald, Spider-Man would attack Carnage and invoke his rematch at NWL Extreme Rules. The match would become a ladder match that Spider-Man would lose. The following Wednesday, July 30th, Spider-Man would get one more match for the title in a Last Man Standing Match. He would end up losing, getting a serve beating by Carnage in the process. Spider-Man would return from injury on October 1st and become the #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship that same night. At NWL Wrestlemania he would lose to Carnage once again. Sporadic Feuds (2015) Following his loss to Carnage, Spider-Man would be targeted by Agent Smith. He would win a matchup at NWL Over the Limit 2, but Agent Smith stated that it was all a part of the plan. They would continue to have issues with each other up until another match at NWL Money in the Bank 2 were Spider-Man would fall to Agent Smith. The rubber match between them would be the following week in which Spider-Man would end the feud with a victory. Spider-Man would then take a couple of months off. He would make his return to take the place of his friend Edge in an NWL Tag Team Championship match with Randy Orton. Unfortunately, he would be pinned to lose the titles for Edge & Orton. He would compete in the Royal Rumble but get eliminated relatively quick. Finishers & Signature Moves *'5-Star Spider Splash/Five-Star Spidey Splash' (Five Star Frog Splash) - Universal finisher *'Arachnid Drop' (Unprettier) - used in XWD *'S and M Devastator' (F-5) - used in UWF *'Spidey Sense' (Flatliner)- used in SCAW *'Spider-Sense Suplex' (Amazing Impact) - used in NoDQ CAW *'Spideycurana' (Huricarana) - used in UWF and NWL *'Spidey Twist' (Twist of Fate) - used in XWD *'Spider Driver' (Sit Down Powerslam) *'Web Shot ' (Final Cut) - used in CXWI Championships and accomplishments *'Combat Xtreme Wrestling Inc.' **CXWI World Championship (1x) *'The M4gNation' **M4Gnation Blue Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ironman *'NoDQ CAW' **NoDQ CAW Championship (1x) **NoDQ Pacific Championship (1x) **NoDQ Tag Team Championship (2x) – with Batman (2) **NoDQ International Championship (1x) **NoDQ Interactive Championship (1x, final) **2nd NoDQ Triple Crown Champion **1st NoDQ Grand Slam Champion *'Noob Wrestling League' **NWL Intercontinental Championship (1x) * Story Mode Federation **SMF Hardcore Championship (1x) *'SCAW: Superstars of CAW' **SCAW Championship (6x, inaugural champion) **SCAW Tag Team Championship (2x) - with Homer Simpson (2) **SCAW Legends Championship (2x) **Match of Destiny winner 2016 **Winner of the 2007 and 2010 Tournaments *'Ultimate Wrestling Federation' **NoDQ CAW Championship (1x) **UWF Tag Team Championship (1x) - with Scarlet Spider (1x) **UWF American Championship (1x) **NoDQ International Championship (1x) *'Xtreme Wrestling Division' **WWA/3XW/XWD Heavyweight Championship (1x) Entrance Themes *"Spider-Man Theme" by Aerosmith *"Sealings" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs *"All Black" by Good Charlotte *"Leave You Far Behind" by Lunatic Calm *"Submission" by Peroxwhy?Gen (Custom Edit) Category:CAW Category:Non-Original Category:Legendary CAW Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:NoDQ Category:SCAW Category:UWF Category:XWD Category:NWL Category:SMF